Reality Show
by Miracle Angel
Summary: The regulars from Seigaku, Hyoutei and Rikkai Dai are going to participate in a reality show! Here, you can ask questions, give dares or anything and they'll do it! In full story mode. R&R no flames please. Rated T for safety.


A/N: Finally! After my super long hiatus! Here's a brand new fic! Sorry for my very long break. I was just, kinda busy? With homework and youtube plus the tenipuri 100 song marathon! ^^ So anyway, it's just kind of a random idea I had. Lame, but nevermind. Enjoy~!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis.

Note: **Bold** is for sound. _Italics_ are for thoughts and letters or notes and emphasis.

* * *

Chapter 1

**Snap. **"Get them," Atobe Keigo ordered.

**.x. .X. .x.**

Echizen Ryoma was taking a break during the regular tennis practice between the Seigaku regulars. It was going to end soon and he could not wait for the feast that Inui Sadaharu had promised them. That's right, _Inui Sadaharu_. Inui had invited them to Kawamura Sushi for dinner after practice and it would be his treat. Though Ryoma knew Inui could never ever be trusted, there was really no harm in eating Kawamura Sushi, was there? He could not imagine Inui spiking his drink with his latest invention.

On second thoughts, maybe he could. Well, better stay off the drinks.

"Oishi Kikumaru pair, 5 games to 4. Oishi to serve," the umpire announced.

Ryoma walked back from the vending machine with a can of grape Ponta in his hand just in time to hear the umpire announcing the results. It looks like the Golden Pair was now unstoppable but Ryoma just shrugged it off. He would not be playing doubles unless in an official match and when he did not have a choice.

"Echizen! Come play a match against me!" Momoshiro called out.

"Usu," Ryoma answered and promptly strolled to the next court.

**.x. .X. .x.**

"Yay! Ochibi won again!" Kikumaru Eiji happily gave Ryoma a huge bear hug. "Hehe, I'll give you more sushi later as a reward!"

"Che," Ryoma pulled his cap lower.

"What?! Eiji-senpai, I put up a good fight too! Come on, don't I get any extra sushi?" Momoshiro asked.

"Saa, you can have some extra wasabi sushi later, Momo," Fuji Syuusuke commented, an evil grin plastered on his face.

"Ah! No thanks!" Momoshiro quickly replied, in fear that the sadist might 'accidentally' slip wasabi sushi on his plate. The consequence? Instant death.

"There is a 99 percent chance that Momo wouldn't be able to take the wasabi sushi you're going to give him, Fuji," Inui stated. "Also, there is a 99.9 percent chance he wouldn't realize that his sushi would be spiked…" Inui added under his breath.

"Ja, shall we go now?" Fuji asked innocently, pretending not to hear Inui's last statement and making a mental note to lace Inui's sushi with wasabi in case anything happens. He looked over his shoulder. "Tezuka, Oishi, you coming?"

"Aa," Tezuka replied. He would much prefer to stay at home and revise his homework but the smile on Fuji's face convinced him otherwise. Either he went, or he dies. Obviously everybody would choose to go to Kawamura Sushi. Plus, it wouldn't cost him a cent! Not like that time when Fuji made him pay for the Seigaku regulars. Trying not to delve further into his horrible experience, he followed the rest of the regulars with Oishi fussing over him and his constant 'Aa's.

**.x. .X. .x.**

"Ittadakimasu!"

After ten seconds, all the Seigaku regulars minus three had fainted.

"Inui," Tezuka said in a very dangerous tone.

"Here," Fuji said and popped a wasabi sushi with extra wasabi into Tezuka's mouth. Normal wasabi would not cause any effects on Tezuka, other than a little twitching, and nor would normal Inui juice. But their powers combined were enough to at least get him unconscious.

"Fuji…Ten…laps…now," Tezuka managed to croak before collapsing on the floor.

"Mou, was that a new invention?" Fuji asked.

"Inui Super Ultra Deluxe Mix. Glad you like it."

"What was that for anyway?"

"The name of the juice?"

"No, the spiking," Fuji answered calmly.

Just then, several Men In Black came into Kawamura Sushi and lifted the unconscious regulars out of the shop. The regulars were lifted into limousines and Fuji and Inui followed closely behind.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Atobe," Fuji nodded knowingly.

**.x. .X. .x.**

Not long after arriving at Atobe's mansion, all the Seigaku regulars have regained consciousness.

"Fuji! Inui! Twenty laps now!" Tezuka barked.

"No specifications? Normally it would be around the tennis courts but seeing as there are no tennis courts here…" Fuji trailed off; half-hoping Tezuka would not realize that they were in a mansion.

Tezuka looked around at his surroundings. Beside him was a door made of smooth oak. The posh lights and furniture had already given off that the room they were in was owned by a really rich person. The portraits hung on the expensive looking wall were a dead giveaway.

"Atobe," growled Tezuka.

"Oishi! Tezuka is acting really weird, nya!" Kikumaru wailed.

Oishi had already gone into mother hen frenzy. "What are we doing here? Did anybody get hurt? What happened just now? Eiji! Are you okay? Tezuka! Don't get too-"

"50 laps now," Tezuka snapped, somewhat quite calmly if not for the fact that there was a vein popping in his forehead. "All of you."

Just then, as if right on cue, the door slammed open and hit Tezuka squarely in the face. Everybody could feel the murderous aura behind the opened door. The person who slammed opened the door, however, remained unnaturally calm. Either that or he was really oblivious to his surroundings.

"Ah, Yukimura, how nice of you to join us," Fuji smiled.

"Don't mention it," Yukimura smiled back, surveying the Seigaku regulars. "That's strange, where's your captain?"

"Oh, he's just behind that door," Fuji replied, grin getting wider by the second.

Apparently even the Rikkai Dai regulars could sense the dark aura coming from behind the door as they all crept warily behind their captain and vice-captain.

"40 laps! Around the mansion! Now!" Tezuka roared once his face was visible. Somehow, the door also sensed his rage and thought it wise to drop on the floor.

They were all smart enough not to complain nor groan about how big Atobe's mansion was and running forty laps around it would just kill them and as the Seigaku regulars, plus some of the Rikkai regulars afraid of Tezuka's wrath, were beginning to run their laps, a voice rang out from nowhere, saving them from dying.

"Oi, Tezuka. Do you have any idea how much that door is worth? But since you are ore-sama's guest, ore-sama shall let you off this time. Be awed by ore-sama's generosity."

Fuji chuckled as Atobe Keigo walked in the room, followed by his loyal Kabaji. "Ore-sama has come personally to bring everybody to the meeting roo-"

Before he could finish, Tezuka had already pinned him to the wall. "What. Are. We. Doing. Here," he growled, adding to the intensity with his deadly glare.

Everybody was too shock to move or anything. Oishi was the first to recover.

"Tezuka! How could you do something like this? Are you okay? Let go before somebody gets hurt! Tezuka! Do you need anything? Aspirins?" Oishi fretted yet again.

"Here," Sanada handed Tezuka some pills.

"Aa, thank you," Tezuka nodded his thanks and took the pills. He released his grip on Atobe, who was still gasping for breath. He breathed in deeply for five times before declaring that he was much better. After regaining his composure, he asked again in a much calmer voice, "Atobe, please explain what we are doing here."

"Ore-sama demands you to apologize immediately. Nobody treats ore-sama this way. You have just insulted ore-sama by doing that and by breaking ore-sama's priceless door. Ore-sama will never forgive you, even if you apologize!" The diva proclaimed indigenously.

When Tezuka began to seethe with rage again, Fuji quickly slid up to Atobe and whispered something in his ear.

Atobe's face went pale and nervously ran his hand through his hair. "Well, that reason is quite acceptable now that you mention it. Very well, Tezuka, you are forgiven. Ore-sama is the most magnanimous person. Na, Kabaji?"

"Usu," came the ever same reply from Kabaji.

Satisfied at last, Atobe walked to the door, inclining his head a little to indicate the rest to follow him.

**.x. .X. .x.**

"The reason all of you are here is because ore-sama has decided to enroll everybody in a reality show. Be awed by ore-sama's generosity."

"Che," Ryoma pulled his cap down lower.

"So is everybody agreeable?" The diva surprised everybody by asking for their opinions. Usually, he would just decide things for them.

"We're in," Yukimura announced for his team, even though the Rikkai regulars did not seem particularly enthusiastic about the idea. Well, it's not like they had a choice or anything. Knowing Yukimura, if they dared to defy him, they would probably be digging their own grave.

"I don't want to do this stupid thing," Shishido Ryou said.

Atobe's eyes snapped to him. "You will participate if you wish to remain in the regulars," he threatened.

"Fine," Shishido muttered, not willing to give up his position in the regulars after so much hard work.

"That leaves Seigaku. So are you going to do it or not?"

When Tezuka opened his mouth to give Atobe a firm 'no', Fuji grinned evilly. "I still have _those_ if you refuse. They might just leak out if you refuse, Tezuka. Who knows?"

"Fine," Tezuka sighed.

"Then that's all settled," Atobe had a gleam of triumph in his eyes. "You'll all be provided food and lodging here. Oh, if you want peasant food, feel free to mention it to the chefs, even though ore-sama doubts that they know how to cook peasant food. We'll be starting the show tomorrow morning. The audience will be asking questions and giving dares so just be prepared. Since it's already getting late, all of you shall draw lots to see which rooms you'll be getting. Of course, there'll be two people to a room. Meet at the dining room sharp at 8." He nodded to Yukimura and left.

"Saa, our host has put me in charge of the drawing of the lots. Now, please form one neat line and take turns to draw your lots," Yukimura smiled, while placing a box on the table.

The regulars from all three schools lined up into a single file obediently and took turns to dip their hands into the box to draw out a piece of paper.

_Maa, it looks like Tezuka had forgotten about the laps_, Fuji chuckled to himself as he put his hand in the box. When he drew his hand out, he looked at the paper.

_Room 4._

* * *

A/N: Well, that's it! I still haven't decided on the roommate thing yet, so feel free to give any comments/suggestions. Also also also, as this is a reality show fic thingy, the audience can ask questions or give dares or anything! Doesn't it sound interesting? *flutters off to dreamland* Anyway, R&R no flames please!


End file.
